violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Finał, piosenki (odcinek 80)
Finał, piosenki to osiemdziesiąty i ostatni odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Violetta. Postacie * Violetta Castillo * Tomas Heredia * Leon Verdas * Ludmiła Ferro * German Castillo * Angeles "Angie" Saramego * Francesca * Camila Torres * Maximiliano "Maxi" Ponte * Natalia "Naty" * Andres * Braco * Napoleon "Napo" * Broduey * Jade LaFontaine * Matias LaFontaine * Olgita "Olga" * Lisandro Ramallo * Pablo Galindo * Gregorio Casal * Roberto Benvenuto "Beto" * Antonio Fernandez Vallejo * Luca * Rafael "Rafa" Palmer * Angelica Saramego * Diego Carabelli Opis Violetta i Tomas się pocałowali. Tomas mówi, że to było całkiem jak ich pierwsze spotkanie, ale Violetta tłumaczy mu, że tym razem się pocałowali. Tomas myśli, że on i Violetta będą od tej chwili razem. W tym momencie pojawia się German. German mówi Violetcie, że przyszedł tylko pożegnać się z Angie. Jade i Matias porywają Angie, ale przyłapuje ich Francesca. Jade i Matias wmawiają Francesce, że zabierają Angie do lekarza. Francesca mówi Germanowi i Pablo, że Jade i Matias zabrali Angie do lekarza, ale nie wie do jakiego. German i Pablo domyślają się, że Jade i Matias porwali Angie. Jade i Matias próbują uciec z Angie, ale pojawiają się German i Pablo. Matias próbuje uciec z Jade, ale przyjeżdża policja, bo Pablo ich wezwał. Jade i Matias zostają aresztowani. Wieczorem Violetta daje Francesce i Camili pamiątki: Violetta daje Camili swoją ulubioną książkę, a Francesce naszyjnik mamy. Violetta mówi Francesce o pocałunku z Tomasem. Francesca mówi Violetcie, że ich przyjaźń przetrwa wszystko. Ramallo mówi Oldze, że policja wypuściła Jade gdy okazało się, że przeżywała kryzys po odwołanym ślubie. Violetta mówi ojcu, że nie jest gotowa opuścić Buenos Aires i że czuje się w tym mieście jak w domu. Tomas, Leon, Angie, Francesca, Camila, Maxi i Angelica przychodzą pożegnać się z Violettą. Violetta mówi Tomasowi i Leonowi, że zależy jej na ich obu, ale nie jest jeszcze gotowa na stały związek. Angie potajemnie wkłada coś Germanowi do torby. Violetta, German, Olga i Ramallo odjeżdżają. Angie mówi Pablo, że nie wie czy powinna dalej kochać Germana przez to co zrobił Violetcie. Antonio mówi uczniom, że przedstawienie będzie ich największym przeżyciem i że razem mogą to zdziałać. Przedstawienie zaczyna się występem uczniów, Luci i Rafy Palmera z piosenką "Ven y canta". Gregorio tnie belkę, by zniszczyć scenę, ale zamiast, belka spada prosto na niego. Pablo przychodzi na pomoc i dowiaduje się, że Gregorio chciał zepsuć przedstawienie. Antonio wyrzuca Gregoria. Naty dowiaduje się, że z jej kostką jest już dobrze i mówi to Pablo i Antonio, po czym oni pozwalają jej wystąpić na koniec przedstawienia. Po drodze na lotnisko Ramallo podjeżdża pod kiosk z napojami, żeby Violetta mogła sobie kupić picie. Violetta zauważa w pobliżu grupę chłopaków grających na instrumentach i przyłącza się do nich, tańcząc w rytm do muzyki. German tymczasem znajduje w torbie odtwarzacz MP3 z nagraną wiadomością od Angie: "German, wiem, że robisz to wszystko dla dobra Violetty. Chyba nie chcesz jej stracić tak jak straciłeś Marię, ale chciałabym, żebyś czegoś posłuchał, czegoś bardzo ważnego...". Do wiadomości nagrana została także Violetta śpiewająca "En mi mundo". Patrząc jak jego córka tańczy i słuchając przez odtwarzacz jak ona śpiewa, German wreszcie rozumie, że śpiewanie to jej pasja i że nie powinien jej tego odebrać. German prosi Ramallo, by podjechał pod jedno miejsce. Violetta pyta tatę o co chodzi, a ten odpowiada, że są na miejscu. Violetta jest zaskoczona, że zamiast na lotnisko dojechali do teatru. German mówi córce, że zostają w Buenos Aires, i że ona może dalej śpiewać i chodzić do Studia, a także wystąpić w przedstawieniu. Violetta jest jednocześnie zaskoczona i szczęśliwa, że jej tata w końcu pozwolił jej śpiewać. Violetta znajduje Tomasa i mówi mu dobre wieści. Tomas mówi Violetcie, że musi wrócić do Hiszpanii, by kontynuować swoją muzyczną karierę. Violetta przyłącza się do Francesci i Camili podczas ich występu z piosenką "Junto a ti", a w tej chwili na widowni pojawiają się German, Olga i Ramallo. Wtedy German po raz pierwszy widzi jak jego córka śpiewa na scenie. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Ludmiła. Ludmiła szczerze przeprasza wszystkich za przykrości spowodowane z jej strony. Violetta pozwala Ludmile wystąpić na koniec przedstawienia. Na koniec przedstawienia Violetta, Tomas, Leon, Ludmiła, Francesca, Camila, Maxi, Naty, Andres, Braco, Napo i Broduey śpiewają "Ser mejor". Piosenki * Habla si puedes * Ven y canta * En mi mundo * Entre tu y yo * Are you ready for the ride? * Junto a ti * Ser mejor Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1